


The Choice

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Secret Moments [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst and Romance, Domestic Violence, Dubcon Kissing, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, in the vampire sense anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Lestat and Louis have been together for 2 months on the plantation and every attempt at flirting or wooing Louis has failed. Lestat is sick of it, he is hurt and angry and he takes it out in the worst way. He gives Louis the choice; be a good partner and do what he's told, or fight and make it harder on himself in the end. Louis tries to pretend Lestat never said anything, Lestat takes the decision out of Louis' hands and messes things up even worse than before.This is compliant with my Forays into Indecency and Decent Moments universe!
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Secret Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	The Choice

He was going insane. Lestat watched Louis reading in his armchair by the fire, some stupid book that made Lestat irrationally angry. He turned Louis two months ago and things weren’t how he had hoped. Lestat had hoped Louis would be his lover, see him for who he was and love him unconditionally. Louis only seemed to despise him and Lestat couldn’t really understand why. Sure he’d been a little rushed in making Louis and he had said some unkind words, but that was no reason to be so angry and bitter.

If Louis had known Magnus he would appreciate Lestat more, the man thought bitterly. But Louis would never know about Magnus. It was a sore point for Lestat and he wasn’t prepared to discuss his absent maker and the trauma that was his making. Nor would Louis ever know about Lestats almost maker Marius. 

Lestat wished often that Marius hadn’t sworn him to secrecy and he longed to break his vow, particularly when Louis would argue and demand explanations and beg for Lestat to tell him the truth. Perhaps if he told Louis everything they could be happy? But every time Lestat decided to crack and confess it all Louis would say something hurtful.

‘You’re a liar and you are cruel! I have been sorely cheated in having you as my maker!’

Lestat would snap and snarl without thinking, lashing out like a wounded dog. Louis would only grow to hate him more. That was how the last few weeks had been between them, and it was only made worse by Lestats attempts to woo Louis. Lestat looked back to his most recent attempt and cringed.

He had ordered flowers for the house, Louis favourite flowers to be precise. Then he had dressed to impress, got the lighting in the parlour perfect, and got Louis alone. Louis was sitting at his desk staring at the flowers in a vase to his right side. He didn’t see or hear Lestat approach from the left. Lestat put his hands on Louis shoulders from behind, startling his fledgling. Lestat held him down so he couldn’t stand.

Louis had looked at him over his right shoulder questioningly. Lestat just smiled and began to rub and massage his tight muscles. Louis eyes fluttered closed and Lestat heard him sigh when he turned his face away.

‘Lestat what are you doing?’ Louis had asked.

Lestat leaned down and wrapped his arms down across Louis chest, he rested his mouth on his slight shoulder. Louis trembled and put his hands on Lestats to try and push them away gently. Lestat hadn’t moved no matter how Louis pushed. Lestat kissed up to Louis neck and the fledgling had frozen when his makers mouth brushed just under his ear at the exposed flesh. Lestat kissed and eventually nipped with his dull front teeth. Louis was meekly arguing quietly.

‘Lestat stop, what are you- why are you doing this? What do you want?’

That made him stop. Why did he have to want anything? Why couldn’t he just be sweet and show affection to his partner-to-be? Lestat let go and Louis turned to face him. Lestat kept himself guarded.

‘I thought you wanted me to be less of a cruel bastard.’

Louis frowned. ‘And you think molesting me is the way to go? Lestat you can’t do that…we are both….’ 

The man looked away from his maker and put a hand over his mouth. Lestat felt hurt and let it get the better of him.

‘You’re such a prude, no wonder you never married, your wife would have been terribly bored!’ He Crossed his arms over his chest. ‘You are my fledgling, my property, you have certain responsibilities to me. I’m giving you the choice; fulfil those duties willingly or I’ll take what is owed to me by force.’

He stalked away before Louis could retaliate.

That had been two nights ago and they had barely spoken a word to each other since. Lestat didn’t know what to say and Louis seemed too busy trying to pretend he hadn’t been affected. Lestat was sick of it. He could smell Louis clearly, see his pulse in his throat, hear his heartbeat which was picking up slowly. Lestat looked at Louis’ eyes and found his fledgling staring at him.

‘Is everything alright?’ Louis asked lightly, trying to seem nonchalant.

Lestat couldn’t take it anymore he stood and towered over Louis, the man stared at him fearfully. Lestat didn’t care. He grabbed Louis by the shoulders and dragged him out of his chair and to the room Lestat had been sleeping in. 

Louis was protesting all the way. ‘LESTAT! What are you doing? What have I done?!’

He yelped when he was thrown onto the bed and the doors were closed and locked. Lestat didn’t waste time. They struggled with Lestat straddling Louis and forcing him out of his clothing while Louis tried to argue without being heard by the slaves. Louis fought him desperately but Lestat got to see his bare chest and soft belly.

He ducked down to catch one nipple in his mouth. Louis grabbed him by the hair and tried without my conviction to push him away. Louis was frozen and Lestat relished the submission. He sat up and removed his own coat, vest, tie and shirt. Hiking Louis further up the bed the older vampire returned to his kissing, sucking, nipping and finally he had worked his way to Louis’ pulse. 

Louis thrashed under him and begged him in a small voice. ‘Lestat stop, please….please don’t do this….’

‘Or what?’ Lestat looked at him and scoffed.

Louis looked him in the eye and said seriously. ‘I will never forgive you.’

Lestat laughed mockingly. ‘Oh please! You can add it to the list of things you’ll never forgive me for cher.’

‘What do you mean to do?’ Louis whispered anxiously.

Lestat snorted a laugh. ‘This is my right as your maker, and this is one of your duties to me. I gave you the choice of coming willingly, you chose to ignore my offer.’

Louis had started to cry and push at Lestats chest to keep him away but Lestat was stronger; Louis had no chance with his diet of rats versus Lestats diet of humans. 

‘Lestat you can’t do this!’ He pleaded. ‘What do you mean to do? Just tell me what you are doing! You’re frightening me! Please stop! Get off!’

Lestat took Louis hands in his own and forcibly laced their fingers together and pressed their hands into the bed on either side of Louis head. He leaned down and licked Louis’ bloody tears off his cheeks. Lestat nuzzled and kissed his way back to Louis neck.

‘Relax….you’ll enjoy this as much as I will….whether you want to or not…’

Louis cried out in pain when Lestat sunk his fangs through fledgling soft flesh and drew hard on his blood. Louis was crying louder while Lestat swooned, he could taste Louis fear and hurt. He felt guilty but then the next wave of pleasure hit him, removing all thoughts of right or wrong, and he pressed closer to Louis and rocked their bodies together; smooth skin sliding against smooth skin.

Lestat felt Louis start to shake and gasp, he arched his neck up, instinctively pressing closer to his makers mouth. Louis moaned and tensed; his hands squeezed Lestats painfully. He gradually relaxed with soft whimpers and breathless crying. Lestat smiled against his neck knowing Louis had reached his peak, he released Louis and kissed his lips. Louis weakly looked up at him when their lips met and Lestat almost felt guilty for the sadness he saw. He bit his tongue and forced Louis’ mouth open to receive the blood.

Louis again tensed and now took all he could get, even going so far as to bite Lestats lip for more blood. It was clumsy, a fledglings attempt at vampire lovemaking, but Lestat didn’t mind. The pleasure just continued for them both until they couldn’t take it anymore and they began coming down from their high. Lestat continued to lazily kiss Louis and freed his hands to run them over his body, exploring and memorizing every inch of Louis exposed flesh.

It was only when his fingers tried to stray under Louis trousers that the man seemed to snap out of it completely and he grabbed Lestats hand.

‘Stop.’ Louis voice was shaky, and it was clear he’d been crying and probably had screamed although Lestat hadn’t noticed. ‘What is this? What did you just do?’

Lestat cupped his face in both hands and kissed him chastely. ‘That is how vampires fuck.’

Louis hit him in the ribs and Lestat laughed.

‘Bastard!’ Louis had fresh tears in his eyes.

‘Oh what for?’ Lestat sneered, this wasn’t going how he had imagined. ‘For taking you through yet another first? For taking your imagined concept of purity, virginity? You thought you’d get this with another vampire? I’m sorry my dear one, I’m the only vampire you’ll ever meet and therefore, get to share this with.’

Louis shut his eyes and turned his face to the side. Lestat was tempted to bite again but he waited for Louis to look at him again.

‘You’ve hurt me beyond words tonight.’

Ooft that hurt. Lestat cringed internally, this wasn’t meant to be hurtful and he tried to say as much. ‘You enjoyed it, don’t try and play the victim now.’ Damn his stupidity.

‘I didn’t want to enjoy it!’ Louis said. ‘You said yourself I would enjoy it no matter how I felt. It wasn’t a choice.’

Lestat rolled his eyes and sat up on Louis’ lap. ‘Well what do you want me to do? You wouldn’t have agreed to this if I’d told you about it.’

‘Then you knew it was wrong and you did it anyway.’ Louis argued. ‘Tell me why?’

‘Because I wanted to. What do you think I made you for? I wanted-’

‘You made me to be your personal whore.’ Louis said softly.

Lestat paused, did Louis not know how to listen? For once could he not say something stupid? ‘So what if I did? It doesn’t matter because you never give me what I want from you. Clearly, I can take it if I want it, I’m not asking anymore; you’ll submit through force until you submit through choice.’

Louis looked at him with a wobbling lower lip that he bit and worried with his teeth. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You will give me what I want, like it or not. You’ll come to love this, and me.’

Lestat stood and dressed himself again, before he left the room, he looked at Louis who hadn’t moved. ‘It’s not that bad. You felt good, it only gets better, you’ll learn fast and you’ll never regret a drop. The sooner you choose the wiser path, willing submission, the sooner you will see how kind I can be and this so-called horror won’t be seen again.’

Louis didn’t reply he stared the to canopy without seeing it, the tears still sliding down his cheeks. Lestat almost went to hold him, guilt bubbled up his throat. It was too late; he had made his decision and he had to stick to it. Louis would come around….Lestat knew he would. This was the first of many such nights.


End file.
